A Place To Crash
by Lichtstrahl
Summary: Jihoon needs a place to crash Written : 2017.10.27 Crossposted on ao3


Jihoon can't be easily waken up. By the loudest alarm, even; Seokmin screaming in his ears is a completely different matter. Has anyone not wake up by that then they are 100% dead. Now back to the matter in the hand, Jihoon isn't the type to be easily waken up by 'loudness' yet there's one particular voice that will wake him up no matter what. Even the smallest presence of this certain noise, it will pull Jihoon out of his slumber. And today it's that very same noise, one that Jihoon hates most, that wakes him up.

 ** _Moans_**

"Fuck! Wen Junhui, you bastard!" He growls under his breath. The glaring red numbers on his digital clocks read7:10 AM.Seven past ten in the fucking morning.Jihoon curses once again and covers his ears to save his innocence -my ass-

15 minutes passed and it subsides down. Jihoon sighs in relief; which doesn't last more than a minute before a loud 'Jun-ge!' resonates throughout their shared dorm room.

And that's it.

Jihoon can only take that much.

Picking himself-and his blanket- up, Jihoon angrily shuffles his way to Jun's door, banging on it like mad.

"I'll fucking kill you both!" he shouts which probably fell on the deaf ears and storms out the room, stomping his way while looking like a total child, thanks to the blanket wrapping around his shoulder like a cape, Jihoon remembers. It's Thursday; that Jeon Wonwoo got morning class at 8. He probably is awake now.

With that in mind, Jihoon walks to the room 617 which is only 5 room away from his and Jun's. When he arrived, he knocks thrice on the door; waiting for answer all the while repositioning his slipping blanket.

A muffled 'Coming!' could be heard and three seconds later Wonwoo, in his pajamas, opens the door.

"Jihoon," He says, monotone but his face says otherwise.

"Jun and Hao is fucking," He explains short and invites himself in.

"Wow. This early in the morning? How very unfortunate of you," Wonwoo chuckles as he close the door. "Well as you have probably known, I'm going out in a while. The bed is empty."

"And as you have probably known as well, I'll politely decline that over," Jihoon says with a grin. "I have better place to sleep on compared to the mattress where you and Mingyu fucked on."

"Do whatever you like, Ji," Wonwoo rolls his eyes playfully. "I'm gonna change and go now."

"I will. Have a nice day."

"You too."

With Wonwoo gone to his own room, Jihoon approaches another door to another room. Without knocking, Jihoon opens the door, bringing light to the pitch black room.

The big lump on the bed shifts a bit, "Who?"

Jihoon proceeds to close the door to go to the mattress, sitting on the edge.

"Wonwoo? Don't you have class? What are you doin here?" The sleepy voice continues yet again but Jihoon doesn't bother on answering. Instead he falls to his back; to the person's chest. In the process, he managed to bump his head on the guy's chin and both groans in pain.

"That hurts! What the actual shit, Won?"

"Ugh and you still think I'm Wonwoo?" Jihoon questions, a small pout automatically forming even though it can't be seen.

"That voice? Jihoon!?"

"Yeah."

"No way. Tell me I'm dreaming."

"You're not, Soonyoung. It's me, Jihoon."

"Seriously? What brings you here?"

"I need a place to crash."

"Why? Did Jun kick you out or something? My poor baby!"

"He did. More or less."

"Really? What did you do?"

Jihoon frowns, "Shouldn't you be asking what did HE do?"

Soonyoung chuckles, "Well since you said he's the one who kicked you out, I assumed you might have or not did something to piss him off?"

"Well you assumed wrong. He fucked, Soonyoung. He fucked with Minghao in this ungodly hour!"

The older's mouth fall open, "It's like, what, 8 in the morning."

"Exactly. That's why I'm here. Now can you please let me sleep? I stayed up last night."

"Game again?"

"No. Project, I told you. Now if you would."

Soonyoung rolls his eyes as he positions Jihoon properly, "But I'm charging you."

"What?"

"You'll have to let me cuddle you as you sleep."

"Do whatever you want, Kwon." Jihoon mimics Soonyoung's action but a small smile is visible on his lips.

And with only that, Soonyoung is content as he wraps his arms around Jihoon's waist, spooning him as they both fell back asleep.


End file.
